La Naissance de Mia
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Et si les hybrides comme Renesmée et Nahuel pouvait permettre de donner la vie ? S'il suffisait qu'ils mordent un vampire femelle pour qu'elles puissent tomber enceinte ? C'est ce qui est arrivée à Alice, désormais enceinte d'une petite fille.


**Voici un OS tout droit sortie de mon imagination, il est à mon goût drôle et touchant, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Il met en avant Alice et Jasper, qui aurait eu un enfant... Ah, mais comment ? Bah, vous n'avez que venir voir ;) Bonne lecture !**

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._  
**

**Pov Bella.**

J'étais assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, tentant vainement de me calmer en donnant à manger à ma fille Renesmée. Mais rien n'y fait. Le fait de penser qu'Alice est couché toute seule dans cette chambre, attendant que son bébé naisse me rendait dingue au sens littéral du mot.

Je n'étais pas la seule à stresser. Emmett était tellement nerveux qu'il n'a arrêté pas de bouger, faire les cents pas, s'assoire, se lever, toucher tous les objets alors que ce n'était même pas son bébé qui allait naître.

- Si je panique à ce point là pour le bébé d'Alice et Jasper, comment je vais faire avec le mien ? Se désespéra Emmett en jetant un coup d'œil effrayé vers le ventre arrondi de Rosalie qui était assise sur le canapé, feuilletant un magazine pour bébé.

Elle leva ses yeux, qui avaient perdue sa couleur ambre – provisoirement – pour retrouver sa couleur naturelle d'un bleu ciel, vers Emmett et lui offrit un immense sourire.

- Dis toi seulement que se sera bientôt notre tour d'être parents, dit malicieusement Rose avec une mine de bonheur absolue.

Jamais Rosalie n'aurait crue avoir un bébé et pourtant la voilà enceinte et quasiment humaine. Tout cela grâce à ma fille, ma merveilleuse petite fille de 2 ans, ma Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Elle avait mordue accidentellement Alice et celle-ci à commencer à changer. Son teint prenait des couleurs, ses yeux virais à un bleu foncé profond, sa peau devenait molle, elle perdait de sa force et de sa rapidité, ses sens se brouillait ainsi que ses visions et elle avait une furieuse envie de dormir et de manger.

Elle redevenait humaine, et bien sûr, nous avons tous paniqué mais Huilen et son neveu Nahuel était venue nous rassuré en disant qu'Alice était juste enceinte. Que quand une créature comme Nahuel où Renesmée mordait un vampire femelle, celle-ci redevenait quasiment humaine pendant 5 mois. La grossesse d'un vampire durait 3 mois, et les deux autres moi c'était pour faire le bébé où se profiter un peu de son humanité provisoire.

Bref, Alice s'est donc retrouvé enceinte. Et Rosalie à bien sûr voulue avoir un bébé, elle aussi, alors elle à laissé Renesmée la mordre avant de s'envoler une semaine en Afrique avec Emmett pour confectionner le bébé. Elle était revenue enceinte et cela signifie que tout le monde à du être aux petits soins pour Alice – qui passait son temps à grommeler et à donner des ordres – et à Rosalie – qui faisait tout avec le sourire et la bonne humeur -. A croire qu'elles aient échangé leurs personnalités pendant leurs grossesses. Mais Alice avait peur de devenir mère, alors elle changeait sa peur en mauvaise humeur. Du moins, elle essayait.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme alors que tu vas devenir père aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Emmett en fixant Jasper comme si il était fou.

Jasper lui sourit et haussa les épaules. Edward, Rosalie et Jasper étaient tous les trois assis sur le grand canapé. La belle blonde lisait son magazine et écrivait une liste de choses à acheter pour le bébé. Edward discuta avec elle sur la décoration de la chambre du bébé de Rose et d'Emmett. Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, Rosalie avait changé du tout au tout. Elle était presque devenue gentille. En tout cas, tout le monde papotait avec elle depuis qu'elle est revenue d'Afrique. Même moi, Bella Cullen, sa belle-soeur qu'elle « tolérais » depuis que j'avais sauvé Edward de la mort en l'empêchant de se suicider à Volterra, il y'a maintenant 6 ans. Jasper regarda la télé sans vraiment la regarder, guettant sûrement le moment où Alice mettrait le bébé au monde. Elle aurait besoin de lui.

Esmé prépara un berceau pour le bébé d'Alice et de Jasper en chantonnant. Comme nous ne savions pas si c'était une fille où un garçon, elle avait pris des drap blanc et bordait soigneusement les bords du petit lit. Carlisle discutais avec Alice dans la chambre et attendait l'arrivée du bébé, lui aussi.

Jacob était enfoncé dans un fauteuil et ronflait bruyamment. Ne pouvant se détacher de Renesmée, ma fille dont il s'est imprégné, il reste avec nous, les vampires qu'il aime – Moi, Renesmée, Alice, Esmé, Carlisle – et qu'il déteste – Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper -.

Seth était agenouillé contre les jambes de Rosalie et mangeais un pot de glace au chocolat en lisant un manga de _Spiderman. _Et moi, je donnais à manger à ma fille.

- Allez, Nessie chérie, dis-je en lui tendant une cuiller de petit pot sous son nez.

Elle renifla, puis ouvrit la bouche.

- Et une pour Maman, c'est bien ma chérie. Et une pour Papa, maintenant ?

Renesmée regarda Edward avec curiosité. Il lui sourit avant de lancer :

- Allez, ma puce, tu veux bien manger une cuiller pour moi ?

Il fit une petite moue de supplice et Renesmée écarquilla les yeux avant d'engloutir cinq cuillers d'affiler.

Edward sourit de toutes ses dents et applaudit.

- Bravo, mon bébé ! Bravo.

Je ris et désormais, Nessie mangeais ses cuillers sans se plaindre. Elle tendit le doigt vers le ventre de Rosalie et s'écria :

- Cousin ! Mon cousin !

Rose éclata de rire avant de pousser gentiment Seth, de poser son magazine et sa liste pour se lever.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever, Rose, protesta Edward d'une voix calme en se penchant en avant, prêt à obliger Rosalie à se rassoire. Mais celle-ci s'avançait déjà vers la cuisine en riant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward, chantonna-t-elle en prenant Renesmée dans ses bras.

Je soupirais et alla mettre l'assiette de Nessie dans la lave vaisselle avant de caresser les cheveux de ma fille.

- Alors, pas trop angoissé ? Demandai-je à Rosalie en montrant son ventre d'un geste de la main.

Elle me sourit, surprise.

- Oh non ! Pas du tout. Impatiente serait plus le mot.

- Je suis stressé pour le bébé d'Alice, moi, lança Emmett.

- C'est Alice et moi qui allons être parents, marmonna soudainement Jasper en se levant pour venir devant la fenêtre. Alors pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à ne pas être angoissée ?

- Bah, j'en sais rien, bougonna Emmett en s'asseyant à la place de Jasper. Peut-être parce que vous êtes tous les deux marteau ?

Jasper lui jeta un regard méprisant. J'entraînais Rosalie et Renesmée dans le salon quand Carlisle arriva en courant dans la pièce, la mine angoissé.

- Jasper ! Le bébé va naître.

Jasper hocha la tête, l'air légèrement apeuré mais je sais que ce n'est pas à cause du bébé il avait peur que l'accouchement se déroule mal et qu'Alice ne s'en sort pas, même si Nahuel et Huilen avait affirmé qu'elle ne risquait rien. Jasper et Carlisle partis tous les deux dans la chambre où Alice poussait des petits gémissements de douleur. J'aurais aimé être avec elle. Soutenir ma soeur aurait été un plaisir, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il y'ais trop de monde dans la chambre.

- Oh Seigneur ! S'écria Esmé en se redressant, la main sur le cœur, les yeux brillants, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

- C'est parti ! Renchérit Seth, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

- Notre Alice, mère, souffla Edward, le regard lointain, sûrement en train de lire les pensées de sa soeur.

- J'ai hâte de voir comment elle va s'en sortir, dit doucement Rosalie en donnant Renesmée à Edward.

- Un bébé, encore un bébé, mon Dieu…, s'horrifia Emmett et nous éclatons tous de rire.

**Pov Jasper.**

_On se calme, on se calme, tout va bien se passer, _me répétai-je dans ma tête quand je suivais Carlisle vers la chambre d'Alice. Elle va survivre. Il faut qu'elle survie. Nahuel et Huilen avait dit que cela se passerait bien, mais comment pouvais-je leur faire confiance ? Je ne les connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Ève. Carlisle ouvrit la porte et la chambre claire s'ouvrait devant moi. Le soleil rebondissait sur ma peau et celle de Carlisle et voilà que nous brillons comme des boules à facettes. C'était une de ses rares journées ensoleillées de Denver. La peau d'Alice ne brilla pas cependant. Elle était tellement cramoisie qu'Alice semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Je tachais de ne pas prendre en compte l'odeur du sang d'Alice. Le fait qu'elle soit redevenue humaine m'inquiète, même si n'est que provisoirement, et que demain quand elle se réveillera, elle sera à nouveau vampire. Il fallait que je résiste aujourd'hui. J'ai résisté 5 mois, je peux encore le faire un jour. Sauf… qu'aujourd'hui, Alice va saigner. Pourrais-je me contrôler ? Il le faudrait bien. Alice respirait difficilement, ses yeux bleu foncé paniqués mais déterminés. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Ça va ? Lui chuchotai-je en lui embrassant doucement les lèvres. L'odeur du sang chaud sous sa bouche adorable me poussa à m'éloigner un peu. Elle du le remarquer vue ce qu'elle me demanda.

- Oui, et toi ? Tu es sûr que tu pourras te contrôler ? Tu n'es pas obligé de rester.

Sa voix était calme mais ses yeux étaient effrayés. Elle m'offrait la possibilité de partir mais elle avait très peur de vivre cela toute seule. Bon, il y'aurait Carlisle, mais ça ne serais pas la même chose. Non. Je devais rester. Je pris une grande inspiration, tachant de m'habituer à cette odeur exquise.

- Oui, ça va. Ça ne sera pas facile mais j'y arriverais.

Je lui souris et elle soupira.

- D'accord, je suis prête, dit-elle à Carlisle en se redressant un peu sur le lit.

- Bien, sourit-il en fermant la porte.

Et voilà.

**Pov Bella.**

Voilà une heure que je tachais d'ignorer les hurlements d'Alice.

Elle est avec Jasper et Carlisle. Elle n'est pas seule. Mais l'envie de défoncer la porte et d'entrer pour aider ma soeur m'aurait fait le plus grand bien. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Renesmée dormait paisiblement dans le berceau, Jacob penchait vers elle.

- Calme toi, mon amour, me susurra Edward à l'oreille en me prenant dans ses bras, sur le canapé.

Tout va bien pour elle, je t'assure.

Il embrassa mes cheveux. Je regardais les autres. Emmett était assis sur le canapé d'en face, Rosalie endormi dans ses bras. Il avait arrêté de s'angoisser quand Rosalie s'est endormi contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller mais ses yeux rester troublés. Esmé bordait Seth qui s'était lui aussi endormi à côté d'Edward et moi.

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux, m'appuyant contre Edward. Je restais comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'entende les pas de Carlisle dans le couloir. Je sautais sur mes pieds et courais vers mon Beau-père.

Il semblais fatiguer mais heureux. Esmé, Jacob, Emmett et Rosalie a moitié réveillé sur mes talons.

- Alors ? Comment va Alice ? Demandai-je à Carlisle.

- Et le bébé ? Ajouta Esmé, la voix tremblante.

Carlisle nous sourit avant de dire d'une voix plus que réjouie :

- Alice va bien. Très bien. Et sa fille aussi.

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux.

- Une fille ? Balbutia Seth, les larmes aux yeux.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

- Oui, une petite fille. 49 centimètres, 3 kg 250.

- Argh, une fille ! S'écria Emmett en boudant. Jasper, tu es un abruti. Edward, toi aussi tu es un abruti. Vous êtes infichu de faire un garçon.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Emmett l'ignora et alla poser sa grande main sur le ventre de Rosalie.

- Là dedans, tu peux être sûr qu'il y'a un garçon.

Rosalie leva ses yeux vers lui et fit une grimace amusée.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, si c'est une fille ? Dit-elle d'un ton léger.

- Je te dis que se sera un garçon ! Chuchota-t-il d'un ton farouche.

- Mais si c'est une fille ? Insista Rosalie en souriant d'un air rêveur.

Emmett grogna de colère.

- Si c'est une fille, je me tue, grommela-t-il en retournant dans le salon d'un pas lourd.

Rosalie éclata de rire et tout le monde ne tarda pas à joindre ses rires au sien.

**Pov Alice.**

J'étais heureuse.

Epuisé, fatigué, mais heureuse. Après ces 5 long mois de grossesse et d'humanité, je tenais enfin mon bébé dans mes bras. Ma fille. Emmitouflé dans des couvertures roses, elle agita ses petits poings vers moi, me fixa de ses grands yeux bleu foncé.

- Elle est magnifique, murmura Jasper en caressant les léger cheveux brun de notre fille, les yeux brillants.

Je le regardais et lui embrassais la joue, tachais de ne pas trop m'approcher non plus. Il avait eu du mal à résister à mon sang mais il avait réussi. J'étais fier de lui. Il avait réussi à vaincre sa soif par amour pour moi et pour notre fille.

Je lui caressais la joue.

- Tu as été fantastique, tu sais.

- Non, objecta-t-il en pressant ma main un peu plus fort contre sa joue. C'est toi qui à été fantastique.

Il m'embrassa le front et la froideur de ses lèvres me surprit mais je ne reculais pas. J'avais hâte de redevenir vampire.

Je soupirais.

- Il faut lui trouver un prénom, dis-je en embrassant le nez de notre fille.

- Oui, tu as des propositions ?

- Hum… Violette ? Proposai-je, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il grimaça. J'éclatais de rire.

- D'accord, pas Violette. Euh, Arielle ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Oh, mais tu es difficile, ma parole, grommelai-je d'un ton pleurnichard.

Il rit et se pencha vers notre fille pour lui donner un petit baiser sur les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Liliana ?

Liliana. C'est joli mais… non.

- Non, boudai-je.

- C'était le nom de ma mère, se vexa-t-il.

- Et ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'aime bien Mia, dis-je, très sérieuse.

Une étincelle traversa les yeux de Jasper.

- Mia… Oui, ça me plait.

- Alors, vendu ? Souris-je, excité comme un lapin.

Jasper sourit aussi et me prit la main.

- Vendu.

- Cool ! Mais maintenant il faut lui trouver un deuxième prénom…

- Alice.

Il avait dit mon prénom d'un ton naturel et heureux. Je le regardais, tout sourire.

- Oui ?

Il rit.

- Non, le deuxième prénom. Je propose Alice.

Cela me touchais tellement que je sentis mes yeux se remplirent de larmes avant de couler sur mes joues.

- Alice ! S'écria Jasper en se penchant pour essuyer mes larmes du bout des doigts.

- Ce sont des larmes de joie, le rassurai-je. D'accord.

Je l'embrassais, longuement, tendrement, passionnément.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Moi aussi, je l'aimais. Lui et notre fille. Lui, notre fille et toute ma famille.

**Pov Jasper.**

- Vous pouvez venir, annonçais-je à la famille. Mais doucement ! Ajoutai-je en retenant Seth qui allait courir dans la chambre. Alice est encore épuisé et le bébé dort.

Seth hocha la tête, impatient. Je soupirais et le libéra. Il entra dans la chambre, suivie d'Emmett et de Jacob qui tenait Renesmée dans ses bras. Rosalie m'adressa un petit sourire au passage et m'effleura l'épaule.

- Félicitations, Jasper ! S'écria Bella en me sautant au cou.

Je fus un peu pris au dépourvue mais je finis par serrer ma soeur dans mes bras. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est à présent. Bella est ma soeur. Elle avait les yeux brillants et entra à l'intérieur. Esmé m'embrassa la joue.

- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils, dit-elle avant d'entrer.

- Merci, Esmé.

Je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à l'appeler Maman. Je me rappelais bien de ma vraie mère, Liliana Whitlock. Elle avait de longues boucles blondes et un sourire adorable. Ses yeux été deux billes noisette, identiques à mes prunelles avant que je ne devienne vampire. Je me souviens aussi que je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui, que je voulais la protéger. Mais pas seulement elle. Aussi ma petite soeur de 13 ans, Helena Whitlock. Ma cadette aurait pût être ma jumelle si elle avait un peu plus grande et que ses yeux soit noisette, et non noir comme ils l'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, à la gare de Houston où elle me disait au revoir quand j'allais partir à Galveston pour faire la guerre. Je me souviens de son visage remplie de larmes mais c'est pleurs n'était rien comparait aux sanglots incontrôlable de ma mère. J'avais beau eu la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser, elle ne s'était pas calmer. J'avais regarder mon père, Orlando Whitlock, un grand homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Et je lui aie articuler « Prends soin d'elles ».

Il avait hoché la tête avant de me dire « Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. » Exactement la même phrase que Esmé vient de me dire. Cette simple phrase m'avait fait revenir un souvenir que je ne pensais pas avoir. Le souvenir de mon dernier moment avec ma famille biologique avant mon départ pour ma formation de soldat. Nos adieux.

Je secouai la tête, refusant de pensée à des choses mélodramatiques le jour de la naissance de ma fille. Edward me tapa gentiment l'épaule en souriant.

- Tu verras, c'est génial d'être père.

Je lui souris.

- Je sais.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce où chacun avait trouvé une place. Seth et Jacob était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Renesmée sur les genoux. Carlisle debout contre le mur, Emmett à s'est côté. Bella s'était assise sur le bord du lit avec Rosalie et elles regardaient mon bébé dans les bras d'Alice. Edward va sur une chaise, comme Esmé.

Rosalie leva vers moi un visage baigné de larmes.

- Elle est vraiment trop belle, murmura-t-elle. Je craque.

- Et moi, je flippe de nouveaux, marmonna Emmett.

Bella éclata de rire et posa ses yeux dorés sur moi en souriant.

- Sincèrement, Jasper, Alice… Vous avez fait du très beau travail. Elle est parfaite.

- Tu veux être la marraine ? Lui demandai-je.

Alice leva les yeux et me regarda de ses iris bleu foncé. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait que Bella soit la marraine, mais je suis toujours resté évasif sur ce sujet.

Alice me sourit, un sourire si beau que mon cœur à fondu comme neige aux soleil.

- Dis oui, Bella ! Supplia la femme que j'aime en secouant le bras de Bella.

Cette dernière me regardait toujours, les yeux écarquillés.

- Heu… Est bien, oui, ok.

- Hourrah ! S'écria Alice en tapant des mains et je m'approchais d'elle.

- Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Jacob en caressant les cheveux cuivre de Nessie.

Alice s'éclaircie la voix avant soulever Mia, ainsi pour que tout le monde la voie.

- Je vous présente Mia Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen, ma femme.

Mia Cullen, ma fille.

Je les protégerais comme j'ai protégé ma soeur et ma mère.

Comme j'ai protégé Helena et Liliana.

Fin.


End file.
